iknow how to get detention
by mortalimortality
Summary: its the gangs 150 web show spectacular and Sam got detention... again. what will Freddie do to be sure to get detention this time? one-shot SEDDIE! this is my first fanfic soooo go easy and just read it cos it wont take long i promise!


**(A/N) hey there fanfictioners! This is my first story, I've posted a challenge before that some agreed to take but this is my first real story so go easy on me please.**  
**I'll gladly take criticism but as long as it's constructive and not bashing me too hard.**  
**So here I go! ;D**

**iknow how to get detention**

_Carly's POV:_  
"Again Sam! Really!" this chick is crazy; I don't understand how someone can even think of something like that.  
"What it's not like I can help it" came Sam's casual response.

It's now the 150th web show spectacular **(I know original right)** and Sam got detention AGAIN on the special night. This time it was for strapping Gibby to multiple skateboards and rolling him down a hill and into the school swim team's pool.

That's it, I'm done being shocked. "Why is it always Gibby though? Hasn't that poor kid been through enough" I tried defending my helpless friend.  
"Not nearly as much as I intend by the end of the school year. And besides I could've done it to Fredwad over here so really you both should be thanking me" she said while pointing an accusing finger in our faces.

"Gee Sam you're so thoughtful for deciding not to drown me" he said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch it Benson there's still time left in the day"  
"yah, time that we have to spend trying to get detention with you!" Sam just rolled her eyes.

"just slam your locker again and you'll be good to go"  
"but there's still-"  
"-Freddie, I know" Sam finished my obvious sentence flowing out of my mouth.

"Just slam your locker Carly so at least you can be with Sam" Freddie piped in.

Carly did as she was told then took a step back and as expected, Mr. Howard stuck his head out from the teachers lounge and gave Carly a quick "DETENTION!" then went back in.

"Well that was easy." Huh, no problem this time.  
"Now I just have to get in trouble..."

We all stood thinking about what Freddie could do. Sam was leaning against the lockers, I was standing the farthest out into the hallway, and Freddie was stood between us. All of the sudden we heard Ms. Briggs yell at random couples making out in the halls, "no physical contact in the halls! Detention!" and that's when Freddie got his idea.  
He waited for just the right time so that she would catch him lunge forward and practically attack Sam in a full on make out session.  
He was sure to hold down her arms against the lockers so she couldn't take a swing at him. And as for her legs, well, Freddie was so close that her legs were being squished between his. There was no way of escape.

Both Sam's and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I shouted and stared out of shock along with other hallway by-passers including Ms. Briggs, Sam would have also but her mouth was kinda busy at the moment.

Ms. Briggs ran over and tried to tear them apart but to no avail, so she just settled with shouting "TRIPLE DETENTION!" in Freddie's ear, but he barely heard it 'cause he was so focused on the fact that Sam's and his tongue's were in war at that particular time.  
Sam had gotten really into the kiss after a few seconds of being in such a shocked state.

The bell rang but neither Sam nor Freddie reacted, they just deepened the make out, if that was even possible. This left me feeling VERY awkward and with no choice but to shuffle away and to the detention room.

"I just hope they're conscious enough to make it up here on time for the show" I muttered to no one in particular.

**So that was my edited story that had been killing me for at least a month now, I hope you liked it! And for those of you who think that you can write this better and even maybe make it into a multi-chapter, I know at least one of you can, then go ahead! Be my guest! Have fun! Go crazy! Just leave a review telling me and if you do then please try to post it very soon.**  
**;D**


End file.
